NOIR
by BeefyLeChunk
Summary: First there was Team RWBY, then Teams JNPR and CRDL. What next? This Team was a perfect team, but they lack one thing- TEAMWORK. I hereby present you Team NOIR.
1. Initiation

**A/N:** This fanfiction is my first fanfiction that is out of my huge Kingdom Hearts fandom. This one is a _RWBY_ fanfiction! Yay! Yeah, I've been a fan of RWBY since the first trailer came out. I have known about Monty Oum even before RWBY, in the time of Dead Fantasy. Dead Fantasy is really amazing.  
Anyways, back to the topic. I will continue some of the stories for sure. I-I even have the drafts in my notebook! It'll be updated soon!  
This fanfiction has... OCs. This will be my first fanfiction focusing directly on OCs.

**Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT** _own RWBY or any of the awesome stuff. The OCs are my ideas.

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm- set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return._

___So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: NB :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Professor Ozpin began, sipping on his mug of coffee, "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Overlooking the Emerald Forest, all of us were beckoned for the Beacon Cliff. We all stood on top of silver tiles,. It was finally the day of the Initiation.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." Glynda Goodwitch, the staff member of Beacon Academy, continued. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_."

"_What?"_ A girl with a red hood said. "Oh.."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The professor assigned as the same girl groaned. Way to steal the spotlight. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The girl groaned again, this time ending with a _'whaaaatttt?'_._  
_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin continued with a blank expression on his face. What's with him? "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

An armored wimp raised his hands. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"_Good!_ Now, take your positions." Everyone, including me, striked our poses. I took out my weapon, the _Charbonneau_, the black-and-white, double-edged Revolver Armblades, and striked a perfect poised pose. On the tile next to me stood my frienemy Olivia Barnes. Olivia Barnes was my friend and rival since we were young. Olivia, or _Oli_ for short, had white hair with green highlights; I have the black hair, only with red and grey highlights. She always - and I do mean _always_ - has something green on her clothes, supporting her role as the 'Farmer's Daughter.'

Olivia put on her green-and-white gloves, took out two _hairclips_, and striked a chemist pose. She nodded at me and smirked._  
_

"Noire Blackburne." she called. "Do _not_ look at me in the eye, or else-" she flicked her hairclips, transforming them into sharp tridents. "-done." Olivia put on a pair of green sunglasses and smirked again.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." The wimp raising his hands said as a girl in white took off into the sky. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No," replied the professor, "you will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin replied as I prepared for launch. I looked to my right. Olivia had her hands in a salute position and took off, smiling evilly at me. I took off a second after, flying into the sky. The rushing gust of wind blew past me as I lowered my hand. I always wondered about the one right time in the future that I could actually use my semblance. I was waiting for the time I could actually _use_ my semblance. Well, the time is _now._ I spreaded out my arms, or should I say _wings_. No, It wasn't a wing, but Charbonneau was supporting a role that of a wing. Charbonneau glowed black light and flickered with black electric dust. It was plain beautiful. I soared through the sky, waiting for the right time to land. Yes.

My semblance... was Flight.

I glided over the hills, looking for a place to land. Who would be my partner? Who would be my most suitable partner? Hmmm, let's see. There aren't many people in Beacon that I know. Who are they?

There's Ruby, Ruby Rose. My cousin. she doesn't even _know_ I'm her cousin. Well, this secret was supposed to be kept by my father and I, but anyways. My father was the uncle of Ruby Rose, the fastest and youngest girl in Beacon. I still can't belive my younger cousin would study at Beacon two years earlier than a normal person would do.

Then Robin Bloo, my half brother. He's the most suitable reliable person in Beacon, after me myself. He's quiet, he loves books, and he's quick! But I'm not even sure how to appropriately communicate with him, so... yeah.

There's one more, and that is-

_no_!

I came face to face with the last person I wanted to see at the moment. Olivia Barnes. She was spinning her joined trident perfectly like a helicopter. She didn't wear her sunglasses, I wonder where she dropped it. Anyways, we crashed into each other and fell into a couple of tree branches before I landed onto the ground face first and became a landing pad for the girl. Seriously? Out of one-hundred-and-sixty students attending the initiation, and it's _her? Olivia Barnes?_

The universe hates me.

You know what, universe? I hate you too.

I finally remembered something.

_"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The professor assigned. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."_

Someone whom I can work well with?! _**NOT OLIVIA BARNES.**_

Paired up for the next FOUR YEARS?! _**NOT OLIVIA BARNES.**_

Oh dear lord.

I got up on my feet and brushed my shoulders in a formal manner. I shrinked my Charbonneau into SCL form (small cannon launcher form) and put on my sunglasses. Feeling insecure, I walked away like nothing had happened.

"Noire Blackburne!" I ignored her screams. _Nothing happened, find Robin as fast as possible._ I walked in a faster pace, attempting to get as far away from the monster as possible. "_Noire Blackburne! Come back here immediately!" _She yelled and ran after me. I turned around and took off my sunglasses.

"What?" I asked in a quite annoyed tone of voice.

"We're supposed to be teammates!" she screamed into my face.

"I don't wanna be teammates with a girl like you!" I yelled, turned a hundred and eighty degrees and walked away like a soldier. She ran and blocked my path, leaving no way for me to move.

"I don't wanna be teammates with a boy like you, too!" She cried. "But we already made eye contact, and Glynda got record of that!"

"Well I made eye contact with a cat on the way here! I'm teammates with a cat?"

"What the hell?" She said and walked away. "I'll just walk around. You'll need me later on anyways."

"Whatever." I said and walked off. We eventially met again, and that happened for, like, about three or four times...?

Then we met again. "_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _We both shrieked in unison. Then came a double sigh.

"I guess there's no way out of this crap." I said as I sat on a bid smooth pillow of rock. "I guess I should just stick with you now."

"You guess?" she asked angrily, sitting down on the grass behind me. "I tried to get rid of you for the millionth time, and all I get back is you!"

"I know, right?"

"Just when I thought you would be gone for good..." she muttered.

"Come on, let's get moving." I announced, standing up. She followed.

"Where?" she confusingly asked.

"Didn't you listen to the instructions? We needed to get the relics at the abandoned temple-"

"-and return it to the Beacon Cliff as fast as possible. Yes, I did."

"Then come on. Let's go." We walked along the forest. There were a couple of Ursa Minors, and we killed them easily without breaking a sweat. I didn't think the initiation would be this easy. Along the way, I learned that Olivia's pitchfork- I mean _tridents_- were called TriTanics. Why? I mean, the Titanic sunk, didn't it?_  
_

_GRRRRRR_

There was a noice- a sound that of a bear. Meh, probably an Ursa Minor, maybe a few of them.

We continued walking, but then there was a huge roar, the one louder than that.

Out of the trees came an Ursa, a huge one. It has red and white spikes out of its back and it has glowing red eyes. This one was larger than the Ursa Minor. Larger than the Ursa Major. This one was...

The Ursa Omega.


	2. Pawns and Ponies

**A/N:** New chapter! Oh, speaking of new chapters, one, or maybe _two_, chapters of KeySTAR and INTERFEAR will be published as soon as tomorrow and the day after. Hooray! Well, as always...

**ENJOI~**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: NB :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Infront if us was our goal, the Ursa Omega.

Wait, no! Our goal wasn't the bear, but the Relics. We hid behind rocks and ran as fast as we could for the abandoned temple.

The temple wasn't that far from the open plain, the place we met the Ursa Omega.

"How about a golden little pony?" Olivia asked excitedly and grabbing a gold Knight.

"No," I replied, "I want a gold pawn."

"Pony!" She cried childishly.

"Pawn!"

"Pony!"

"Whatever," I sighed in defeat. The girl smiled and stood up triumphantly.

_ROOOOAAAAARRRR_

The huge roar echoed from the mountains. The floor started shaking. Olivia took out TriTanic and I wielded the Charbonneau, transforming it into CCAB form (Charbonneau Claw Arm-Blade form). Out of the woods came a huge pack of beowolves, a dozen Ursa Minors, and a huge full-grown Ursa Omega. Come on, how are we going to face that?

"**BLOODY HELL!**" screamed the girl beside me.

"Come on, the goal is not defeating those guys. It's hit and run, 'kay?"

"Hit and run..." She muttered. "I think I'll be able to cope with that." We ran the opposite direction, heading for the Beacon Cliff, when a small pack of beowolves blocked our path, leaving no way for us to run. "Yay, wolves."

"Hit and run!" I yelled. I shrinked my Charbonneau into SCL form and shot everything in my path. "There's no way we could run in a situation like this!" I cried, standing back-to-back with the Farmer's Daughter.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" The girl yelled, and she paused for a moment. Her double TriTanics were thrown into the air, and she caught it perfectly in both of her hands. She then held them in a reversed manner, and what I saw next was the most unexpected thing ever. She forged the two blades together by the end, transforming the trident into a double trident, a sword with tridents on each end. She was levitating, her whole body glowing bright blue-green. From below the cliff came a huge wave of water, floating at a rapid pace into the three dozen beowolves. Oh, I got it. Her semblance was Hydrokinesis, and she used her aura to do her best in the initiation.

I got some too, I flew up high into the sky, and the revolver on my armblades turned into the black section, indicating the full power.

I opened my arms wide, and shot black electrical beams from my cannon launcher to the Ursa Minors. Suddenly, there was a slap on my sides, and the next thing I knew was that I fell into a pile of rocks. All the fiends were gone, but one.

The Ursa Omega.

We were too powerless that we couldn't go on. The sixty-feet Ursa approached us, stumbling and crumbling the floor with each step it took. Next to me, Olivia was lying on the grown with the same condition I was at the moment. Then the Ursa was thrown backwards, an arrow to its head. The arrow has a string attached to it, and out of the high mountains from the back came a girl with short red hair and a- a _tail_? The girl also had fox ears, and the skin as white as snow. She wielded two arrowguns, and each glow bright red. She jumped off the mountain, hanging onto the string as she swung like Tarzan. She kicked the Ursa's stomach and fell. _  
_

After that, the floor started shaking again. A wave of earth surrounding a cloud of white dust blew us off to the side. Olivia was knocked off the cliff, but I managed to catch her.

The cloud of dust cleared, and a brunet was shown with a tomahawk war axe. He was short, yet he could carry such a heavy thing. The man had short fluffy hair and pale skin. He wore golden armor pads on his shoulders, a white T-Shirt, a leather armor, and jeans. The man looked up, staring at Olivia and I. His eyes were pure beautiful gold.

The two people walked over to us and smiled. "Can we see your relic?" The man said.I took out my relic, a golden pony- no, a knight- and he took out his. It was a golden knight. He smiled. The ground stumbled again, and at the back of us were two Ursa Omegas. What's with Ursa these days?

"By the way..." The man continued. "I'm Ivorus, Ivorus Vaughan."

"Ivorus What?" I asked, confused.

"Ivorus Vaughan. V-A-U-G-H-A-N, read "vaw-han"."

"Oh," Olivia replied idiotically. "And you, Fox Lady?"

"Roana Azarola. One N one L."

"Huh?" I questioned as the two Ursa Majors approached. "No time to waste!" I yelled as I ran past them with Charbonneau transforming into CCAB form. I jumped high and spun, acting as a spinning wheel of sharp steel. I dashed into one of the Ursa, spinning and cutting off one of its limbs. The Ursa howled (howled?) in pain. With its right leg cut off, it stumbled and fell. If it wasn't for Roana dashing and grabbing me, I would have died being crushed by a dying fat bear. "I got a plan!" I explained my plan to them as they nodded in agreement. We ran to the edge of the cliff, and Ro jumped on Ivorus's shoulders, and he just carried her like a feather.

I flew up high and watched. Olivia grabbed the two people and dodge into the water while I attacked the Ursa. I flew away, knowing that the plan was going pretty well. The three people came up above the cliff, with Olivia controlling the water. I glided and flew around the water as quickly as possible, turning the water into a huge airborne whirlpool. Ivorus and Roana jumped into the center, and we moved closer to the Ursa. The whirlpool attacked the Ursa effectively, but the Ursa didn't seem to fall.

The water in the center of the whirlpool shot up, shooting Ivorus and Roana up into the sky. In mid-air, Ivorus shifted his war axe, holding it on his in-dominant hand, his right hand, and by his left hand, he grabbed Roana, that was on his shoulders, and threw her towards the Ursa. Surprisingly, Roana shot fire arrows at the Ursa and attacked it furiously. She landed a fifteen hit on it and landed onto the ground. The Ursa fell onto the ground on its back, breaking its head armor. It was revealed that it had a huge bear head and glowing red eyes.

Ivorus, who was in the air, turned his tomahawk into a PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II sniper rifle. What? I love guns, I know everything about them.

He shot about three shots onto the Ursa's head and turned the rifle back into a tomahawk. He dashed down vertically and striked a heavy strike on it. Shockwaves were spread into the ground and shook the whole forest. I ran over to the last remaining Ursa and landed a finishing hit onto it, cutting the whole thing apart from its head.

"Well _that _was intense." Roana commented. "Wasn't expecting a huge wildlife attack at all."

I looked over at my future teammates. They were all exhausted, I guess. We sure did passed, I'm sure we passed with flying colors.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: NB :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Noire Blackburne. Olivia Barnes. Ivorus Vaughan. Roana Azarola." Professor Ozpin said as each of our profiles were shown on the huge screen. It was time to be arranged into teams. Professor Ozpin, of course, was sipping on his mug of coffee as always. "You four retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team NOIR, led by... Noire Blackburne!"

"Yay!" Roana exclaimed a little too exclamatory and hugged all of us. Olivia slapped my arm and smiled. Me being me, I crossed my arms and scowled, but I couldn't help it. The frown turned into a smile.

The professor looked at us and gave a thumbs up. "Seems like this year has gone a little bit more... interesting."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I know it's too short, I know. I'm just not that good in writing fight scenes. Maybe they're too OP, I don't know. You tell me then. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'm willing to make new friends. Review!

Until next time, my dear friends!


End file.
